Blog użytkownika:DragonsLove/Prawdziwa historia o niezwykłej miłości
Akcja dzieje się podczas JWS2 -Jeźdźcy mają po 17 lat -Narazie nie ma Hiccstrid, ale później na 100% -Fanom Hiccstrid kilka rozdziałów może się nie spodobać -Narazie nie ma Valki, ale będzie -Stoick żyje 1. Pwrót przyjaciółki Na pewnej wyspie w chatce siedziała pewna staruszka i coś przyrządzała. Obok niej stała piękna brązowo włosa dziewczyna o fioletowych oczach. Przyglądała się uważnie co robi staruszka. Staruszka - Daj mi wisiorek, który masz od mamy. Dziewczyna - Ale po co? Staruszka - Zobaczysz. Dziewczyna posłusznie dała jej swój naszyjnik. Starsza kobieta wrzuciła go do kotła, w którym coś się gotowało. Nagle wybuchła wielka różowa para. Staruszka oddała naszyjnik dziewczynie. Staruszka - Gdy spotkasz coś lub kogoś, podaruj mu ten naszyjnik. Będzie zawsze cię bronił i służył. Dziewczyna - Dziekuję. Teraz muszę już lecieć. Staruszka - Kocham cię. Dziewczyna - Ja ciebie też. Na Berk dzień zapowiadał się cudownie. Starszliwce Starszliwe śpiewają, a jeźdźcy od samego rana latają na smokach. Czkawka i Astrid jak codzień się ścigali. Tym razem pierwsza była Astrid, której Czkawka dawał fory. Astrid - Nie dawaj mi forów! Czkawka - Nie dawałem. Astrid - To dlaczego ty jesteś najszybszy, a tym razem ja wygrałam? Czkawka - Miałaś dzisiaj szczęście. Astrid - Ta jasne. Dobra lecimy do reszty? Czkawka - Pewnie. Dziewczyna szybko wsiadła na smoka i zdązyła tylko powiedzieć: Astrid - Kto pierwszy ten ma cały dzień wolny! Czkawka - Ona nigdy się nie zmieni. To co Szczerbek? Lecimy? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrrrr. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka i już nie było go widać. Astrid leciała szybko, ale w końcu Czkawka ją dogonił. Tym razem był remis. Czkawka - Wygląda na to, że mamy oboje dzień wolny.\ Astrid - Chyba tak. Cześć. Wszyscy - Cześć. Czkawka - Jutro nie ma zajęć. Sączysmark - Jest! Mam czas dla Szpadki. Śledzik - A co to za święto? Astrid - Taki mały zakładzik. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do Czkawki. Chłopak zapatrzył się na nią. Astrid - Czkawka? Słyszysz mnie? Czkawka jak po pażony odskoczył. Popatrzył się na zmartwioną przyjaciółkę. Czkawka - Tak? Coś się stało? Astrid - Pytałam czy dzisiaj możemy mieć dzień wolny. Czkawka - Tak. Pewnie. Mieczyk - Czyli dzisiaj nie ma zajęć? Czkawka - I jutro. Możecie się nacieszyć. Bliźniaki - Super! Rozwalimy kilka domów! Astrid - To za dwa dni w Akademii! Dziewczyna wyleciała i szybko wylądowała na Plaży Thora. Nie usłyszała nawet jak ktoś za nią wylądował. Astrid patrzyła tak w ocean jakby czekała na coś. Głos - Czekasz na coś? Astrid - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? Czkawka - Obiecałem Szczerbatkowi, że przylecimy tu dzisiaj. Astrid odwróciła się w stronę morza. Chłopak podszedł do niej i spojrzał na fale, które odbijały się jedna o drugą. Czkawka - A ty co tu robisz? Astrid - Czekam na Heatherę. Miała dzisiaj przlecieć na Spoucie. Czkawka - Mogę poczekać z tobą? Astrid - Jasne. I tak bym się nudziła. Tak minęła im godzina. Rozmawiali i się śmiali. W końcu na morzu było widać statek. Astrid i Czkawka ustawili się i czekali aż dopłynie do brzegu. W krótce statek dopłynął, a z pokładu wyszła kruczowłosa dziewczyna. Heathera - Astrid? Czkawka? Astrid - Heathera! Dziewczyny się uściskały. Później Heathera przytuliła chłopaka, ale Astrid to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedziała, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Czkawka - To może chcesz iść do wioski? Dawno tam nie byłaś. Heathera - Jasne. Tylko gdzie będę spać? Astrid - To żaden problem. Możesz spać u mnie. Heathera - Jeju. Dziękuję Astrid. Trójka przyjaciół poszła do wioski. 2. Nowa Na Berk wszyscy chłopcy skakali wokół Heathery. Jednak dziewczyna udała się do wodza wraz z Czkawką i Astrid. W Twierdzy akurat trwało przygotowanie do święta Wiosny. Przyjaciele podszedli bliżej Stoicka rozmawiającego z Pyskaczem. Czkawka - Tato? Stoick - O co chodzi? Czkawka - Czy Heathera może zamieszkać u Astrid przez kilka dni? Stoick - Nie ma problemu. Pyskacz - Znasz się na dekoracjach? Bo jak widać nasza szóstka nie zabardzo. Heathera - Pewnie. Mogę w czymś pomóc? Astrid - Najpierw to się rozpakujesz. Czkawka - To ja polecę na Plażę. Heathera - A możemy przecież razem polecieć? Astrid - No dobra. Wichura! Smoczyca jak na zawołanie stała już obok swojej właścicielki. Gdy mieli już lecieć, usłyszeli krzyk Sączysmarka i pozostałych. Sączysmark - My też chcemy lecieć! Śledzik - Prosimy! Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid, która niechętnie pokiwała głową na zgodę. Czkawka - Niech wam będzie. Jeźdźcy wraz z Heatherą lecieli już na Plażę. Nagle Astrid zobaczyła coś świecącego. Szybko podleciała tam, a za nią reszta. Wojowniczka ostrożnie podeszła do rozbitej łodzi. Astrid - Tam chyba ktoś jest. Mieczyk - Dwaj sprawdzę to! Szpadka - Nie, bo ja! Nagle z namiotu szybko ktoś wyszedł i zaczął krzyczeć. Astrid z przerażnia upadła. W końcu ten ktoś przestał krzyczeć. Była to dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i fioletowych oczach. Czkawka - Spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Kim jesteś? Jak sie nazywasz? Dziewczyna - Czego wy chcecie?! Nieznajoma już miała wbić swój nóż w Czkawkę, ale zastąpiła jej drogę Astrid, która powaliła ją jednym uderzeniem. Astrid - Spróbuj zrobić to jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz! Sączysmark - Uuuuu. Robi się ostro! Czkawka - Spokój! Astrid wypuść ją. Dziewczyna - Sam bym sobie poradziła! Astrid - Raczej wątpię. Czkawka - To jak masz na imię? Dziewczyna - Elen. Pochodzę z Wyspy Tajemnicy. Jestem córką wodza. Szpadka - A jak ma na imię? Astrid - Dobre pytanie. Elen - Niestety jak mówiłam pochodzę z Wyspy Tajemnicy, a na niej nikomu nie można nic powiedzieć. Czkawka - Zabierzemy cię do nas. Na Berk. Mieczyk - Panie wszystkowiedzący? Gdzie będzie spać? Bo u nas nie może. Szpadka zajmuje najwięcej miejsca. Po chwili chłopak juz leżał na ziemi powalony przez swoją siostrę. Czkawka - Astrid może u ciebie? Astrid - Jasne. Może lepiej się poznamy? Perspektywa Astrid Nie podoba mi sięta dziewczyna. Ale przynajmniej będę miała ją na oku. Może uda mi się dowiedzieć więcej o niej? W końcu doszliśmy do wioski. Elen poszła ze mną i Heatherą do domu. Tam pokazałam jej pokój, a sama poszłam do mojego. Następnego dnia obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie. Nad mną stała Heathera. Astrid - Co jest? Heathera - Elen kazała ci przekazać to. Podała mi wisiorek w kształcie pioruna. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo. Może to taki zwyczaj? Mniejsza z tym. Muszę szybko lecieć do Gothi po składniki, bo obiecałam jej, że pomogę. A dzisiaj jest Dzień Wiosny. Astrid - To ja lecę! Heathera - Cała Astrid. Szybko wybiegłam z domu, ale to co zobaczyłam było okropne. Czkawka całował się z Elen. Jak on mógł?! Teraz to jamu pokażę! Ni eAstrid co ty mówisz? Jesteś wojowniczką! Kocham go i to bardzo! Najwidoczniej on mnie nie. Szybko poleciałam do Gothi. Czekała już na mnie. Astrid - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Z moich oczów spływały łzy, których nie zdążyłam osuszyć. Gothi zauważyła to i zaprowadziła mnie do swojego domu. Zapażyła ziół i usiadła obok mnie, podając mi je. Gothi zaczęła bazgrać. Gothi - < Co się stało? > Astrid - Nic. Poprostu jestem smutna. Gothi - < Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. > Nie wytrzymałam i sie rozpłakałam. Staruszka wiedziała już wszystko. Podeszła i mnie przytuliła. Tylko ona mi została. No i Wichura. Postanowiłam wziąść się w garść. Astrid - To kiedy robimy te zioła? Gothi uśmiechnęła się. 3. Co się dzieje Astrid? Perspektywa Czkawki Elen pocałowała mnie i wręczyła naszyjnik. Ja kocham Astrid, a nie ją. Co ona sobie wyobraża? Szybko odsunąłem się od niej. Czkawka - Co ty zrobiłaś? Elen - Przepraszam. Na mojej wyspie to zwyczaj. Czkawka - My mamy inne zwyczaje, ale więcej tego nie rób. Elen - Dobrze i przepraszam. Czkawka - Nic się nie stało. Poszedłem do domu Astrid i pomyślałem, że ten dzień spędzimy razem jako przyjaciele. Zapukałem, ale nikt nie otwierał. Postanowiłem później przyjść. Po drodze spotkałem Śledzika. Śledzik - Cześć Czkawka. Czkawka - Cześć. Widziałeś może Astrid? Śledzik - Tak. Leciała do Gothi. Do Gothi? Po co miałaby lecieć? Może coś się jej stało? Z moich zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Śledzika. Śledzik - Dobrze się czujesz? Czkawka - Tak. To ja lecę! Szybko wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem do Gothi. Akurat Astrid wychodziła. Czkawka - Cześć. Perspektywa Astrid Jak on śmie! Uspokój się. On cię nie kocha i tak powinno pozostać. Muszę mu odpowiedzieć, bo czeka. Astrid - Cześć. Czkawka - Idziesz na bal? Astrid - Jeszcze się zastanowię. Muszę polatać z Wichurą. Czkawka - To może teraz razem gdzieś polecimy? Jeszcze czego?! Ja ci dam! Spokojnie. Astrid - Wiesz jednak Wichura chciałaby sama lecieć. Czkawka - Jasne. To do zobaczenia na balu! Astrid - Jasne! (szeptem) Zapomnij! Perspektywa narratora Astrid i Wichura latały tak z 2 godziny. Wieczorem wróciły, ale zamiast do domu poleciały nad Klif. Dziewczyna usiadła, a jej nogi zwisały. Popatrzyła w górę, na którym nie było gwiazd. Astrid - Nawet niebo jest bez gwiazd. Co ja zrobiłam? Mam pecha. Wichura - Wwwwwrrrauuu. Astrid - Wiem. Jesteś najlepszym co mnie spotkało. Zaśpiewamy coś? Wichura - Wwwrrrrr. Wojowniczka podniosła nogi i dała je pod brodę. Zaczęła śpiewać. Znam cię na pamięć, ty mnie pewnie też. Nie muszę nic mówić, jak nikt rozumiesz mnie. Za późno by kłamać i tak nie uda się. Za dużo dziś wiemy, nie wiedzieć lepiej jest. Obok jesteś wciąż i nie ma cię. Nie potrafisz wprost, nie kochać mnie. Może to nie nam pisana jest, taka miłość aż po życia kres. Powiedz mi proszę, co myślisz chociaż raz. Wykrzycz mi głośno, wszystko co byś chciał. Powiedz gdzie jesteś, czy tak będziemy trwać osobno już dawno, choć razem cały czas. Obok jesteś wciąż i nie ma cię. Nie potrafisz wprost, nie kochać mnie. Może to nie nam pisane jest, taka miłość aż po życia kres. Obok jesteś wciąż i nie ma cię. Nie potrafisz wprost, nie kochać mnie. Może to nie nam pisana jest, taka miłość aż po życia kres. Tym czasem w Twierdzy. Perspektywa Czkawki Chodziłem i ciągle czekałem na Astrid. Niestety nie pojawiła się. Już dawno po balu. A może coś jej się stało? Nie to wojowniczka! Może widziała jak całuję się z Elen. Oby tylko nie to! Nagle podeszła do mnie Elen. Elen - Czkawka dlaczego jesteś taki smutny? Czkawka - Wiesz dlaczego nie chciałem byś mnie nie całowała? Elen - Nie. Dlaczego? Czkawka - Kocham Astrid, ale ona pewnie widziała mnie całującego się z tobą. Elen - To moja wina. Przykro mi. Czkawka - To nie twoja wina. Powinienem jej to powiedzieć. Poszedłem do domu zostawiając Elen samą. Położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Następnego dnia obudziły mnie dźwięki rogu. Szybko wstałem i pobiegłem wraz z Szczerbatkiem na dwór. 4. Nie rób mi tego! Perspektywa Czkawki Zobaczyłem jak wszyscy walczą. Zauważyłem Astrid, ale to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Zauważyłem Dagura. Walczył z Elen. Czkawka - Szczerbek musimy coś zrobić! Wsiadłem na Szcerbatka i wzbiłem się w górę. Reszta smoków walczyła na ziemi. Strzelałem w statki wrogów. Nagle zauważyłem jak Dagur chce wbić miecz w Elen. Szybko wylądowałem na ziemi. Kazałem zostać Szerbatkowi. Perspektywa Astrid Co on robi? Czy on chce? Zobaczyłem jak Czkawka osłania Elen. Szybko podbiegłam do nich i rzuciłam się na Dagura, jednak on wbił miecz w żebra Czkawki. Później nic już nie pamiętam tylko ból w głowie. Perspektywa narratora Czkawka upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Stoick szybko podbiegł do syna, ale było już za późno. Czkawka zginął. Dagur zabrał nieprzytomną Astrid i odpłynął. Stoick - Czkawka nie rób mi tego. Pyskacz - Czkawka? Śledzik - O nie! Sączysmark - Tylko nie to! Wszyscy byli zrozpaczeni. Czkawkę włożono na łódź i podpalono strzałami. Tydzień później Szczerbatek uciekł. Tym czasem na Wyspie Berserków. Astrid leżała nieprzytomna w łóżku. Nad nią stał Dagur. Po chwili dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Astrid - Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ty jesteś? Dedyk dla Darek59. Zgadłeś! Dagur - Jestem twoim chłopakiem. Oczy Astrid zrobiły się większe. Gdy Dagur chciał ją pocałować, dziewczyna odsunęła się. Coś nie pozwalało jej tego zrobić. Dagur - Coś nie tak? Astrid - Dlaczego nie pamiętam cię? Dagur - To długa historia. Ale opowiem ci ją. Więc byliśmy na Berk. Chciałem podpisać pokój, ale oni nasłali na nas smoki. Astrid - Tam tresują smoki? Dagur - Tak. Tresują je, by podbić świat. Wracając do opowieści. Nocna Furia, smok syna wodza chciał w ciebie strzelić plazmą. Biegłaś, ale upadłaś i uderzyłaś głową o kamień. Później wbiłem miecz w serce chłopaka. Astrid - Pozwól mi się zemścić na Nocnej Furii. Dagur - No nie wiem. Jeśli coś zrobi.... Astrid - Nie zrobi! Proszę cię. Dagur - Dobrze. Za 3 miesiące jak wydobrzejesz wypływamy. Astrid - Dziękuję! Gdy Dagur wyszedł, Astrid usiadła na łóżku. Zobaczyła mały nożyk na biurku. Podeszła i go obejżała za wszystkich stron. Astrid - Znam go skądś. Żegnaj Nocna Furio. 5. Powrót miłości i pamięci 3 miesiące później. Berk nadal trwało w żałobie. Stoick siedział w domu i wspominał czasy z Czkawką. Nagle do domu wpadł Pyskacz. Pyskacz - Berserkowie atakują! Stoick - Szykować się! Czas na zemstę! Wszyscy byli gotowi do walki. Statki Dagura przybiły, a on osobiście zszedł pierwszy. Posłał hytry uśmiech wodzowi i zaczął walkę. Wszyscy walczyli. Wandale zaczęli przegrywać. Nagle na niebie pojawiło się coś niebieskiego. Z za chmur wyłonił się czarny smok, na którym był jeździec. Po nim wyszła postać w masce. Zaczęli strzelać w statki. Nagle z pokładu wyszła Astrid. Astrid - Gdzie jest Nocna Furia?! Stoick - Astrid? Dagur - Moja dziewczyna pyta się gdzie jest Nocna Furia. Sączysmark - Dziewczyna? Na Plac obok wikingów wylądowały 2 smoki. Po chwili zszedli z nich jeźdźcy. Właściciel nieznanego smoka zaczął przybliżać się do dziewczyny. Astrid wyciągnęła nóż i już miała wbić w go w postać, ale przed nią pojawił się Szczerbatek. Astrid - Witam Nocna Furio. Jak tam nasze spotkanie? Postać 1 - Astrid? Co ty robisz? Astrid - Żegnaj! Jednak smok strzelił plazmą w nią. Dziewczyna upadła, a Dagur wycofał się i uciekł. Jeźdźcy ściągnęli maski, a wszystkich zatkało. Postać 1 - Co tak patrzycie? Stoick - Czkawka? Valka? Valka - Tak. Nie cieszycie się? Stoick - Czkawka! Valka! Puskacz - Tego to się nie spodziewałem. Nagle Czkawka przypomniał sobie o Astrid. Podbiegł do niej. Dziewczyna zaczęła się budzić. Astrid - Co się?...... Nagle z tłumu wyszła Elen. Astrid chciała się na nią rzucić, ale powstrzymał ją Czkawka. Astrid - Zabiję cię! Czkawka - Spokojnie. Już jest wszystko ok. Elen - Astrid przepraszam. Astrid - Za co?! Za to, że przez ciebie Czkawka nie żyje?! Elen - Ale... Astrid - Nie chcę cię słuchać! Czkawka - Jestem tu. Astrid ja żyję. Blondynka popatrzyła się na niego i nie mogła uwierzyć. Mocno przytuliła chłopaka i zaczęła płakać. Czkawka - Co jest? Astrid? Astrid - Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Dagur mi powiedział, że jest moim chłopakiem. Chciałam zabić Szczerbatka. Ja nie chciałam! Czkawka - Nic się nie stało. Prawda Szczerbek? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrr. Valka - To jest ta Astrid? Czkawka - Tak. Poznaj moją mamę. Astrid - Mamę? Dziewczyna popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na kobietę. Po chwili oprzytomniała. Valka wyciągnęła w jej kierunku rękę. Astrid powoli wyciągnęła swoją rękę i uścisnęła dłoń kobiety. Valka - Mów mi Valka. Astrid - Astrid Hofferson. Valka - Czkawka dużo mi o tobie mówił. Astrid popatrzyła na rumieniącego się chłopaka. Ciszę przerwał Stoick. Stoick - Zapraszam do Twierdzy! Wszyscy ruszyli do Twierdzy. Zaczęła się zabawa. Stoick cały czas tańczył z Valką, a Astrid i Czkawka przyglądali się im z uśmiechami. Czkawka - Zatańczysz? Astrid - Jasne, ale uprzedzam, że nie umiem. Czkawka - Ja też nie potrafię. Będzie nas dwóch. Astrid - Ok. Po chwili wirowali wśród innych par. W krótce puścili miłosny kawałek. Czkawka i Astrid zarumienili się, ale zaczęli tańczyć. Rozmowę postanowił zacząć Czkawka. Czkawka - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Astrid - Ja też. Dobrze, że żyjesz i odnalazłeś mamę. Przynajmniej ty będziesz szczęśliwy. Czkawka - Astrid zobaczysz. Twoi rodzice na pewno są z ciebie bardzo dumni. Astrid - Wiem. Przepraszam. Czkawka - Za co? Dziewczyna wyrwała się z uścisku i wybiegła z Twierdzy. Chłopak pobiegł za nią. Po chwili zgubił ją, ale domyślił się gdzie jest. Zawołał Szczerbatka i polecieli nad Klif. 6. Kocham cię Czkawka wylądował bezszelestnie nad Klifem. Astrid patrzyła w niebo, a z jej oczów spływały łzy. Czkawka - Astrid co się stało? Dziewczyna momentalnie zerwała się na nogi. Wyglądała na przestraszoną. Chłopak podchodził do niej, ale dziewczyna krzyknęła: Astrid - Odejdź! Zostaw mnie samą! Czkawka - Powiedz co jest. Proszę. Astrid - Nie! Zostaw mnie samą. Astrid podeszła do krawędzi Klifu. Nagle zachwiała się i już spadała, gdy Czkawka złapał ją za rękę. Czkawka - Trzymaj się! Chłopak wciągnął ją na górę. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego bardzo mocno i zaczęła szlochać. Astrid - Dziękuję. To przez mnie. Czkawka - To nie twoja wina. Słyszysz? Astrid - Ale..... Czkawka - Pamiętaj. Zawsze jestem z tobą. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czkawka powoli zbliżał swoje usta do jej ust. Złapał dłońmi za jej twarz. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w miłosnym pocałunku. Astrid - Co to było? Zapytała, gdy skończyli. Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko i znów powtórzył pocałunek. Można powiedzieć, że nie mógł się nią nacieszyć. W końcu oderwali się od siebie. Czkawka - Kocham cię. Astrid - Ja ciebie też. Tym razem dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka. Trwali w tej chwili dobre kilka minut. W krótce oderwali się od siebie. Astrid - Lecimy do domu? Czkawka - Z chęcią. Po godzinie byli na Berk. Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze. Gdy weszli, podszedł do nich Stoick. Stoick - I jak zabawa? Czkawka - Super. To my może już pójdziemy. Stoick - Widzę, że jesteście razem. Para popatrzyła na swoje dłonie. Były połączone. Szybko oderwali je od siebie. Stoick jak i cała wioska uśmiechała się. Astrid - Nie mówcie, że wszyscy wiedzą! Sączysmark - A tak. Co nie Szpadka? Szpadka - A ten znowu swoje. Śledzik - Czemu nam nic nie powiedzieliście? Czkawka - A mielibyśmy spokój? Mieczyk - Raczej tak. Albo nie. Szpadka - Zdecydowanie nie. Astrid - Widzicie. Valka - Cieszę się. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi. Astrid i Czkawka - Na pewno. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Wszyscy zaczęli się świetnie bawić. 7. Zgoda i urodziny Minął miesiąc od poznania prawdy o Czkawce i Astrid. Para miała wiele czasu dla siebie. Ale Czkawce coś przeszkadzało, a mianowicie ktoś. Była to Elen. Chciał dowiedzieć się coś o niej i chciał pogodzić ją z Astrid. Dziewczyna była niezadowolona z tego powodu. Czkawka - Astrid musicie się kiedyś pogodzić. Astrid - Nie ma mowy! Czkawka - Rozumiem, że jesteś wojowniczką, ale posłuchaj mnie i zrób to dla mnie. Astrid - Tylko dla ciebie. W odpowiedzi Czkawka pocałował ją namiętnie w usta. Po 10 minutach ruszyli do domu Elen. Drzwi otworzyła im dziewczyna. Elen - Czkawka? Astrid? Co was sprowadza? Czkawka - Astrid chciała ci coś powiedzieć. Elen - Co? Proszę wejdźcie. Astrid - Chciałam cię przeprosić i prosić o wybaczenie. Elen - Nic się nie stało. Przeprosiny przyjęte. Dziewczyny uściskały się. Elen zaprosiła Astrid do siebie jutro. W krótce wyszli i poszli na spacer po Plaży. Rozmawiali o tym co robili przez te 3 miesiące. Czkawka - I tak to się skończyło. Astrid - Naprawdę miałeś przygodę. Dobrze, że wróciłeś. Czkawka - Wiem. Powtarzasz mi to odkąd przyleciałem. Astrid - Bo to prawda. Dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka. Po chwili dotarli do wioski. Pożegnali się i poszli spać. Następnego dnia Czkawka i Szczerbatek udali się do Akademii, ale nikogo nie było. Postanowił pójść do Astrid. Zapukał, ale nikt nie otwierał. Chłopak zaczął się martwić. Ponieważ było zimno, bo był luty poszedł do domu. Czkawka - Gdzie oni się podziali? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrrrr. Czkawka - Wiem, wiem. Nagle ktoś wszedł do środka. To była Astrid. Czkawka podbiegł do niej i ją przytulił, a później mocno pocałował. Czkawka - Gdzie są wszyscy? Astrid - Chodź....pokażę ci. Chłopak wraz ze smokiem podążył za dziewczyną i jej smoczycą. W krótce znaleźli się przed wejściem do Twierdzy. Czkawka - No popatrz Szczerbek? Nie sprawdziliśmy Twierdzy. Astrid - Zamknij oczy i nie pytaj dlaczego. Czkawka - Ok. Czkawka posłusznie zamknął oczy i powoli weszli do Twierdzy. Astrid - Już możesz otworzyć. To co zobaczył wprawiło go w dobry nastrój. Wszyscy stali tam i zaczęli śpiewać sto lat. Chłopak był szczęśliwy. W końcu podchodzili do niego z prezentami. Od Stoicka dostał nowy miecz, od Valki książkę, od Bliźniaków hełm, od Sączysmarka naszyjnik z łusek Hakokła, od Śledzika koc, a od Pyskacza nową wytrzymałą tarczę. W końcu przyszedł czas na Astrid. Dziewczyna podeszła z Wichurą, Szczerabatkiem, Hakokłem, Jotem i Wymem, Thornado 2, Marudą, Sztukamięs i Chmuroskokiem. Czkawka - Ty o wszystkim wiedziałeś? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Czkawka - Ty mordko moja ty. Astrid - To od nas. Taki mały prezent. Dedyk dla YoungWolves i Darcia123. YoungWolves była ś blisko, bo na Smoczej Akademii jest Nocna Furia i na naszyjniku też była Nocna Furia. Najpierw pocałowała Czkawkę, a później wręczyła małą szkatułkę, w której był medalion, a dokładniej naszyjnik Nocnej Furii. Chłopak przytulił dziewczynę i najmocniej jak umiał pocałował. Czkawka - To najwspanialszy prezent jaki dostałem! Astrid - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. To co idziemy potańczyć? Czkawka - Jasne. Para przetańczyła razem całą noc. Następnego dnia Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem do Smoczej Akademii. Wszyscy tam byli oprócz Śledzika. Czkawka - Śledzika nie ma? Sączysmark - Pewnie się przestraszył dzisiejszego treningu! Szpadka - Czy on tak zawsze musi?! Mieczyk - Ej! Ja też chcę się przestraszyć! Astrid - W skrócie. Nie ma. Czkawka - No nic. To od czego zaczynamy? Nagle do Akademii wpadł na Sztukamięs Śledzik. Szybko podbiegł do Czkawki i mówił łapiąc oddech. Śledzik - Czka......Czkawka! Na Plaży....je..jest łó..łódź! Astrid - Jesteś pewien? Śledzik - Ta...tak! Czkawka - No to lecimy! 8. To twoja siostra?! Jeźdźcy wylądowali obok rozbitej łodzi. Nagle usłyszeli suchy kaszel. Z pod łodzi wyszła dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i fioletowych oczach. z wyglądu podobna była do Elen. Czkawka - Kim jesteś? Dziewczyna - Ja jestem z Wyspy Tajemnicy. Astrid - Czego tu szukasz? Dziewczyna - Jestem Amel. Szukam mojej siostry Elen. Mieczyk - Elen to twoja siostra? Amel - Tak. Coś nie tak? Szpadka - Wybacz mojemu bratowi. Mieczyk stał w osłupieniu. Nawet jak Szpadka walnęła go niezareagował. Dopiero po kilku minutach się ocknął. Saczysmark - Normalnie zatkało go! Czkawka - Chodź....zaprowadzimy cię do Elen. Przyjaciele zaprowadzili nowo poznaną dziewczynę do wioski. Akurat Elen wychodziła z domu. Amel podbiegła do dziewczyny i ją przytuliła. Amel - Elen musisz wracać! Elen - Dlaczego? Amel - Ojciec cię szuka. Astrid - No i co z tego? Amel - Ja mam za tydzień ślub. Musisz mi pomóc! Elen - No dobrze. Przepraszam was bardzo, ale muszę płynąć. Czkawka - Nic się nie stało. Do zobaczenia. Elen - Do zobaczenia. Siostry pobiegły do portu. W tej chwili odpłynęły. Jeźdźcy rozeszli się do domów. Zostali tylko Czkawka i Astrid. Czkawka - Wiesz, że Wichura i Szczerbatek są razem? Astrid popatrzyła na bawiące się smoki. Uśmiechnęła się. Astrid - Teraz już tak. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny tak, że stykali się ciałami. Lekko pocałował ją i objął w talii. Astrid pociągnęła go do jej domu. Weszli do pokoju i zaczęli się całować. Czkawka - Chcesz tego? Astrid - Tak. Spędzili razem wspaniałą i namiętną noc. Rano pierwsza obudziła się Astrid. Zobaczyła, że jej chłopak jeszcze śpi. Ubrała się i zeszła na dół. Po chwili zszedł do niej Czkawka i pocałował w szyję. Czkawka - Dlaczego poszłaś? Astrid - Zrobiłam herbatę. Chcesz? Czkawka - Jasne. Po godzinie wyszli z domu i polecieli do Akademii. Nikogo nie było. Nikogo nie było, bo dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień wiosny. Czkawka - Chyba, że... Astrid - Dzisiaj jest dzień wiosny! Czkawka - Zapomnieliśmy. Czkawka i Astrid szybko polecieli do Twierdzy. Tam wszyscy już stroili ją. Stoick podszedł do nich. Stoick - Pomożecie nam? Astrid - Jasne. Chodź! Dziewczyna pociągnęła Czkawkę i poszli stroić. Wieczorem wszystko było gotowe. Ale niestety wszystko musiało coś popsuć. Dedyk dla YoungWolves. 9. Powrót demona Na Berk przypłynął Dagur ze swoją armią. Wszyscy ruszyli do ataku. Wanadale bronili się zacieńcie, pomagały im też smoki. Jeźdźcy atakowali z góry. Nagle jeden z armii Dagura wystrzelił sieć, która trafiła w Czkawkę. Chłopak spadał wraz z smokiem. Dagur - I co? Pan smoków zginął! Astrid - Nie! Czkawka! Czkawka - Kocham cię. Valka - Nie! Czkawka spadł wraz z Szczerbatkiem do morza. Astrid wpadła w szał. Chciała pomścić Czkawkę, lecz nie miała siły. Astrid - Ja ci zaraz....... Dagur - Odpływamy! Dagur wraz ze swoją armią odpłynęli. Wioska pogrążyła się w smutkach. Stoick i Valka mocno przeżywali śmierć syna. Astrid nic nie jadła i nie spała. Ciągle siedziała i miała nadzieję, że kiedyś znów zobaczy jego zielone oczy. Od kolejnej śmierci Czkawki, tym razem prawdziwej minęły 2 lata. Jeźdźcy pozbierali się już. Astrid też, ale zawsze będzie kochać Czkawkę. Ten dzień zmieni ich życie. Perspektywa Valki To już 2 lata odkąd nie ma Czkawki. Tak bardzo tęsknię za nim. Astrid już zapomniała, ale widzę jak się męczy i co noc płacze. Rozumiem ją. Stracić pierwszą miłość. Coś okropnego. Usiadła przed oknem i patrzyłam z uśmiechem na wioskę. Nagle podszedł do mnie Stoick. Stoick - Jakoś tak bez niego smutno. Valka - Nie przypominaj mi o tym. Widziałeś Astrid? Stoick - Tak. Czuje się lepiej. Valka - Nie oszukujmy się. Cierpi z dnia na dzień. Stoick spuścił głowę i cicho westchnął. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy 5 minut. Nagle mój mąż wstał i z usmiechem dodał: Stoick - Dzisiaj przylatuje Heathera. Od 2 lat ma smoka. Gronkiela o imieniu Spout. Valka - To chodźmy ją przywitać. Stoick - Tylko, że ona nie wie co się stało. Nie pisaliśmy z nią bardzo długo. Ciągle myśli, że Astrid i Czkawka nie żyją. Valka - Co do Czkawki ma rację. Stoick - Idziemy? Valka - Jasne. Poszliśmy. Z łodzi wychodziła kruczowłosa dziewczyna. Była smutna. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Heathera? Tak chyba miała na imię. Podała nam rękę. Heathera - Jak się wódz czuje? Stoick - A jak myślisz? Heathera - Też tęsknię za Czkawką i Astrid. Stoick - No wiesz sprawy trochę się skomplikowały. Heathera - To znaczy? Valka - Może chodźmy do Twierdzy? Heathera - Jasne. Po 10 minutach dotarliśmy do Twierdzy. Usiedliśmy przy stole i Stoick zaczął mówić. Stoick - Bo po twoim odpłynięciu okazało się, że Czkawka żyje, a Astrid wróciła do nas. Zostali parą. Ale 2 lata temu napadł na nas Dagur i zabił Czkawkę. Jego ciała oraz Szczerbatka nie znaleziono. Heathera - Co?! Valka - A ja jestem jego mamą. Valka. Perspektywa narratora Minął tydzień. Astrid nie miała siły spotkać się i porozmawiać z Heatherą. Dziewczyna wiedziała przez co jej przyjaciółka przechodzi i współczuła jej. Pewnego dnia do domu Valki i Stoicka gdzie była Astrid wparował Pyskacz z jeźdźcami. Astrid - Co się stało? Śledzik - Znaleźliśmy Czkawkę! Valka, Stoick i Astrid - Co?! Sączysmark - Szybko! Wszyscy pobiegli do Gothi. Zobaczyli nie przytomnego Czkawkę, a obok niego Szczerbatka. Astrid podeszła do ukochanego i zaczęła płakać. Astrid - To sen.....to na pewno sen. Szpadka - Nie. To prawda! Valka - Czkawka! 10. Tydzień to nie długo....to cała wieczność Minął tydzień od znalezienia Czkawki. Chłopak się jeszcze nie obudził. Astrid codziennie przychodziła i zmieniała mu okłady. Czasami latała ze Szczerbolem. Niestety nikt nie zgadł. Może następnym razem? Perspektywa Astrid Siedziałam w pokoju Czkawki i czekałam, aż się obudzi. Szczerbek położył głowę na moich nogach i patrzył na swojego pana. Już miałam wychodzić, ale chłopak cicho jęknął. Po patrzyłam na niego smutnym spojrzeniem i poszłam. Stoick - I jak? Astrid - Nie ma popraw. Ciągle jęczy. Valka - Czy on w ogóle wyzdrowieje? Astrid - Gothi mówiła, że szanse są bardzo małe. Valka - I co teraz? Stoick - Trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Astrid - To ja może pójdę do Gothi. Perspektywa narratora Dziewczyna poleciała do Gothi. Staruszka wpuściła ją do domu i od razu napisała. Gothi - ( pisze ) Czkawka może nie przeżyć. Jedynie może go uratować Korzeń Smoka. Astrid - Co to jest? Gothi - ( pisze )To coś podobnego do Smoczego Korzenia, tylko, że on uzdrawia. Astrid - A gdzie on rośnie? Gothi - ( pisze ) Na wyspie Berserków. Musisz być uważna. Astrid - Lecę po resztę! Wojowniczka poleciała po resztę jeźdźców, którzy kłócili się w Akademii. Szpadka - Wcale, że nie! Mieczyk - Wcale, że tak! Szpadka - Nie! Mieczyk - Tak! Śledzik - O! Astrid! Dobrze, że jesteś. Sączysmark - I jak Czkawka? Astrid - Jest coraz gorzej. Heathera - Czyli? Astrid - Uratować może go tylko Korzeń Smoka. Mieczyk - No właśnie! Szpadka - A ty wiesz co to wogóle znaczy? Mieczyk - Eeeee......nie. Heathera - Mów dalej. Astrid - Jest on na Wyspie Berserków. Lecimy jutro z samego rana. Sączysmark - Jasne! Astrid pobiegła do pokoju Czkawki. Szybko weszła i szepnęła mu do ucha: Astrid - Zobaczysz. Uratujemy cię! Następnego dnia jeźdźcy wyruszyli do Berserków. Lecieli tak w milczeniu przez 3 godziny. W końcu dotarli. Jednak zobaczył ich sługa Dagura, który zaczął w nich strzelać. Śledzik - I co teraz?! Astrid - Skaczemy! Sączysmark - Ale..... Astrid - Chcesz żyć?! Jeźdźcy skoczyli. Smoki podleciały do nich. Nagle Astrid zauważyła Korzeń Smoka. Zerwała go i dała Wichurze. Astrid - Masz! Lećcie na Berk! Wichura - Wrrrrraauuuuuuuuuu. Astrid - Nie martw się. Poradzimy sobie. Smoki odleciały, a przyjaciele uciekli do lasu. Smoki bezpiecznie dolecieli do wioski. 11. Uwięzieni przez wyspę Stoick od razu podbiegł do smoków. Zmartwił się brakiem jeźdźców. Stoick - A gdzie reszta? Hakokieł - Wrrrrrrr. Smoki spuściły głowy w dół. Nagle podbiegła Valka i Pyskacz. Pyskacz - Gdzie reszta? Valka - Oni zostali. Ale Astrid dała im Korzeń Smoka. Pyskacz - Szybko! Trzeba zanieść go do Gothi! Tym czasem u jeźdźców. Szli przez wysokie trawy, a Sączysmark ciągle marudził. Astrid - Możesz się zamknąć? Sączysmark - Jestem głodny! Heathera - Powtarzasz od 3 godzin. Szpadka - Patrzcie! Przed sobą zobaczyli plażę. Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk szybko pobiegli do morza. Dziewczyny tylko pokiwały głowami. Heathera - To jaki mamy plan? Astrid - Musimy się stąd wydostać. Szpadka - Tylko jak? Heathera - Może zbudujemy tratwę? Astrid - Tylko takie coś zajmie nam miesiąc. Heather - Warto spróbować! Szpadka i Astrid - Ok. Dzień później. Przyjaciele szukali potrzebnych im rzeczy. W krótce znaleźli wszystko i zaczęli budować. Szło im nieźle. Tym czasem na Berk. Gothi robiła lekarstwo, bo zajmie jej to 2 tygodnie. Pyskacz - Co z jeźdźcami? Stoick - Trzeba będzie ich poszukać. Perspektywa Astrid Robiliśmy tratwę już od 6 godzin. Ciągle robiliśmy przerwy na picie lub odpoczynek. Na dziś postanowiliśmy odpocząć. Usiadłem obok plaży, gdy inni już spali. Nagle usiadła obok mnie Heathera. Heathera - Brakuje ci go? Astrid -Jeszcze jak. Nawet nie wiem czy ten Korzeń mu coś pomógł. Heathera - Astrid nie poddawaj się! Zapamiętałam cię przyjacielską, mądrą, odważną i nie poddawającą się. Astrid - Chciałabym, żeby tak było. Heathera - Ty tego nie widzisz, ale inni tak. Astrid - Ciekawe co on teraz czuje? Heathera - Jeśli cię kocha, to się obudzi. Astrid - Oby miałaś rację. Poszłam spać. Następnego dnia znów robiliśmy tratwę. I tak było całe dwa tygodnie. Perspektywa narratora Na Berk właśnie Gothi podawała Czkawce lekarstwo. Po jakichś 2 godzinach chłopak poruszał palcami. Stoick - Widzicie to? Valka - Budzi się. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie mogłem się obudzić. Ciągle widziałem przed sobą Astrid i Szczerabatka. Słyszałem jej każde słowo. Wiedziałem, że codziennie ktoś mnie odwiedza. Ale po pewnym czasie zasypiałem. Usłyszałem tylko słowa Astrid. W końcu otworzyłem oczy. Stali nad mną Pyskacz, mama, tata i Gothi. Stoick - Jak dobrze, że się obudziłeś! Tata przytulił mnie. Valka - Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy. Czkawka - Tak tęskniłem. A gdzie jeźdźcy? Pyskacz - No wiesz. To dzięki nim żyjesz. Valka - Polecieli na Wyspę Berserków po Korzeń Sm=moka, który cię uzdrowił. Jednak wróciły tylko smoki. Stoick - Nawet nie wiemy czy żyją. Pyskacz - Była z nimi Heathera, która ma od dwóch lat smoka. Gronkla o imieniu Spout. Czkawka - Ale......Astrid. Valka - Przykro nam. Tak minęły kolejne 2 tygodnie. Chodziłem smutny i markotny. Brakowało mi Astrid i reszty. 12. Powrót do domu Perspektywa narratora Przyjaciele skończyli dzisiaj tratwę. Nie mogli się doczekać powrotu do domu. Sączysmark - Ale się cieszę! Heathera - Nie tylko ty. Astrid - Płyniemy? Wszyscy - Jasne! W końcu popłynęli. 2 dni później ( nie będę wam opisywała co się działo, bo nic ciekawego oprócz tego, że Szpadka chciała zabić Sączysmarka ) Astrid, Heathera, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka dopłynęli do portu na Berk. Uradowani wyszli. Wszystkich zatkało. Astrid - O co chodzi? Śledzik - Właśnie. Z tłumu wyszedli Stoick, Valka, Pyskacz i Czkawka. Czkawka - Astrid? Astrid - Jak? Przecież....Czkawka! Para zakochanych rzuciła się na siebie. Po przytulankach i pocałunkach wódz wyprawił przyjęcie w Twierdzy. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Czkawka - Astrid jak wam się udało uciec? Astrid - To zasługa wszystkich z nas. Zrobiliśmy tratwę. Czkawka - Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałaś. Ryzykowałaś dla mnie życie. Astrid - To dzięki Heatherze się nie poddałam. Wspierała mnie i pocieszała, gdy zwątpiłam, że żyjesz. Czkawka - Zawsze będę przy tobie. Po tym pocałował namiętnie dziewczynę. Następnego dnia Czkawka postanowił oświadczyć się jego miłości. Po zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii podszedł do dziewczyny. Czkawka - Chciałabyś się przelecieć? Astrid - Jasne. Para poleciała nad Klif. Po kilku minutach wylądowali. Chłopak niepewnie zaczął rozmowę. Czkawka - Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham....jesteś dla mnie całym życiem i.... Astrid - I? Czkawka nie mógł się już wycofać. Ciekawość Astrid była silniejsza niż jego niepewność. Postanowił to powiedzieć. Czkawka - Astrid Hofferson wyjdziesz za mnie? Oszołomiona dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała, ale po chwili rzuciła się na niego krzycząc: Astrid - Tak! Tak! Tak! Czkawka - Tak się cieszę! Czkawka założył jej pierścionek i namiętnie pocałował. Po wszystkim wrócili do wioski i powiadomili wszystkich o swoich zaręczynach. Stoick wydał przyjęcie. Valka - Jak oni do siebie pasują. Stoick - Tak jak my do siebie. A właśnie! Czkawka! Chłopak wraz ze swoją narzeczoną zjawił się przy rodzicach. Czkawka - O co chodzi? Stoick - Dzień po twoim ślubie zostaniesz wodzem. Czkawka - Co?! Ale to....ja nie dam rady! Valka - Dasz radę. Stoick - Ja w ciebie wierzę! Wszyscy w ciebie wierzymy! Pyskacz - Będziesz jednym z najlepszych wodzów tak jak twój ojciec. Astrid - Czkawka to prawda. Jestem tego pewna. Czkawka - Naprawdę? Valka - Tak. Wódz wszedł na środek sali i zaczął mówić do wszystkich wikingów i jeźdźców. Stoick - Dzień po ślubie Czkawka zostanie wodzem Berk! Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i bawić się. Jeźdźcy zaczęli gratulować chłopakowi. Sączysmark - No masz szczęście! Śledzik - Tak się cieszę! Szpadka - Wreszcie coś pozytywnego! Mieczyk - Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam! Astrid - I wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale niestety po kilku dniach Berk zaatakował Drago. Wszyscy ruszyli do obrony. Jeźdźcy jak zwylke atakowali z góry. Czkawka - Zostaw nas w spokoju! Drago - Bo co?! Astrtid - Bo zobaczysz co z tobą zrobimy! Drago - A co powiesz na to? Mężczyzna wymierzył strzałę w Czkawkę. Już miała strzelić, ale Szczerbatek osłonił swojego pana. Wszystkie smoki ruszyły do ataku. W krótce Drago wpadł do oceanu i nie wypłynął. Przerażony Czkawka podbiegła do swojego smoka. Czkawka - Szczerbatek nie rób mi tego! Astrid - Nie! Valka - O nie! Czkawka - Szczerbek! Ku zdziwieniu innym smoki stanęły nad martwym smokiem i zaczęły zionąć ogniem. Ale miał niebieski kolor. Po chwili ogień zaczął się łączyć, a z ognia wyszedł kształt Nocnej Furii. Pyskacz - Co jest? Czkawka - Szczerbatek? Nagle z dymu po ogniu wyszedł cały i zdrowy Szczerbatek. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Czkawka przytulił się do swojego smoka. Czkawka - Już więcej mnie tak nie strasz. Szczerbatek - Wrrrrr. Przewrócił chłopaka i zaczął go lizać. Nagle podszedła do nich Valka i Stoick. Valka - Wszystkie smoki złączyły swój ogień, by ratować Szczerbatka. A nasza wiara, a najbardziej twoja pozwoliła mu przeżyć. Stoick - Ten smok to wielki dar. Dobrze, że jest. Czkawka - No to teraz możesz iść do swojej dziewczyny. Uradowany smok popatrzył na Wichurę. Szybko do niej podbiegł i zaczął ją lizać. Po kilku godzinach wszyscy wrócili na Berk. 13. Przygotowania do ślubu cz.1 ( krótszy rozdział ) Od tamtych wydarzeń minął miesiąc Za miesiąc miał odbyć się ślub Czkawki i Astrid. Para cały cas spędzała ze sobą czas. Czkawka - Kogo zaprosimy? Astrid - Może Elen i Amel. Czkawka - Dobry pomysł! Astrid - Czyli tak. Zaprosiliśmy całą wioskę, Heatherę i jej rodziców, Albrechta i Bestiala, Elen i Amel i innych wodzów. Czkawka - To będzie duży ślub. Astrid - Masz rację. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie, a po chwili do domu Astrid wszedł wódz. Para uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka - Tato? Co ty tu robisz? Stoick - Dziś wieczorem chcę wam coś pokazać. Astrid - Ale co? Stoick - To niespodzianka. Czkawka - Dobra przyjdziemy. Stoick - To ja już idę do Valki. Astrid - Do widzenia! Stoick - Do widzenia! Stoick wyszedł z domu, a Czkawka usiadł na krześle. Astrid zaczęła się śmiać. Chłopak natychmiast przyciagnął ja do siebie i pocałował. Astrid - Za co to było? Czkawka - Za to, że jesteś ze mną. Astrid - I zawsze będę. Następnego dnia Astrid poszła do Valki, by porozmawiać. Otworzyła jej kobieta, która wpuściła ją do środka. Valka - Więc o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? Astrid - Powiesz mi jak to jest przed ślubem? Valka - A co? Zdenerwowana? Astrid - Jeszcze jak. Valka - To normalne. Ale po ślubie będziesz szczęśliwa. Astrid - Naprawdę? Valka - Tak. Po kilku godzinach rozmowy Astrid poszła na umówioną godzinę do domu. Wieczorem przyszedł po nią Czkawka i razem poszli do jego domu. Stoick - Chodźcie. Mamy dla was niespodziankę. Para poszła na wodzem i Valką. Dotarli do ogromnego budynku. Astrid trochę się zdziwiła, a Czkawka domyślał się o co chodzi. Stoick - To dom dla was. Valka - To prezent dla was z okazji ślubu. Astrid - Dziękujemy! Czkawka - Dzięki! Stoick - I jest prośba. Astrid mów do mnie tato. Astrid - Dobrze tato. Czkawka uśmiechnął się. Po chwili Valka dodała. Valka - A do mnie mamo. Astrid - Dobrze mamo. I jeszcze raz dziękujemy. Stoick i Valka - Nie ma za co. Wódz i Valka poszli, a Czkawka i Astrid poszli po swoje rzeczy i przenieśli je do nowego domu. Czkawka 13. Przygotowania do ślubu cz.2 ( krótszy ) Następnego dnia para udała się do Smoczej Akademii, by ogłosić ważną nowinę. Gdy przyszli wokół Akademii byli wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Czkawka - Dziękuję, że przyszliście. Sprowadziliśmy was tu, żeby poinformować, że nie będzie Smoczej Akademii. Śledzik - Co? Sączysmark - To co teraz będziemy robić? Czkawka - Ale spokojnie. Będą Smocze Wyścigi. Wszyscy - Hura! Astrid - A Akademię przekazujemy Pyskaczowi na jego pracownię. Pyskacz - Dziękuję wam! Valka - Smocze Wyścigi? Stoick - No cóż. Trzeba spróbować. Astrid i Czkawka poszli do domu. Po drodze spotkali Heatherę z Spoutem. Heathera - Za dwa tydodnie wasz ślub! Pewnie się cieszycie! Asrid - Bardzo. Czkawka - Już nie mogę się doczekać. Za dwa tygodnie będziemy złączeni na zawsze. Astrid - Będziemy małżeństwem! Heathera - To pa! Czkawka i Astrid - Pa! Chłopak i dziewczyna poszli do domu. Minęły dwa tygodnie. Dzisiaj miał odbyć się ślub Czkawki i Astrid. Czkawka był zestresowany podobnie jak Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Valka, to znaczy mama zabrała mnie do Phelgmy i razem z Gothi przygotowały mnie. Miałam włosy spięte w kok z warkocza. Sukienki nie będę wam opisywać. Sami zobaczycie. Byłam już gotowa. Powoli wychodziłam z domu Phelgmy i poszłyśmy do Twierdzy. Perspektywa Czkawki Czekałem zdenerwowany w Twierdzy. Myślałem nad tym czy Astrid powie tak czy odmówi. Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka, a do sali weszła Astrid. Pyskacz. który udzielał ślubu zastygł z wrażenia.Moja Astrid miała na sobie białą suknię w kształcie lilii. Po bokach były czerwone róże. Gdy doszła do mnie, złapała mnie za rękę i zaczął się ślub. 15. Ślub Pyskacz - Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować. Pocałowaliśmy się. Później poszlśmy do Twierdzy tańczyliśmy. Wszyscy wręczali nam prezenty. Wieczorem poszliśmy do naszego domu i spędziliśmy razem noc. Następnego dnia obudziłem się, a na mojej piersi leżała Astrid. Wyglądała tak słodko jak spała. W końcu się obudziła i przywitała mnie pocałunkiem. Astrid - Astrid Hofferson Haddock. Jak to pięknie brzmi. Czkawka - Masz rację. Astrid - To ja idę do Wichury. Obiecałam jej, że razem polecimy nad Klif. Czkawka - Możemy się przyłączyć? Astrid - A czy można odmówić przyszłemu wodzowi i mężowi? Jasne, że możecie! Szybko wstaliśmy, ubraliśmy się i poszliśmy do naszych smoków. Czekały już gotowe. Wsiedliśmy na nie i polecieliśmy nad Klif. Nagle nasze smoki zaczęły lecieć gdzieś indziej. Astrid - Wichura co jest? Czkawka - Szczerbek! Astrid - Co się dzieje? Czkawka - Nie wiem. Pozwólmy im, by leciały same. Astrid - No to w drogę! Lecieliśmy szybko. Nagle smoki wylądowały przed Smoczym Sanktuarium. Razem z Astrid zeszliśmy z nich, a one nas pchały do przodu. Astrid - O co im chodzi? Czkawka - Przekonajmy się. Szliśmy już kilka minut po Smoczy Sanktuarium. W krótce dotarliśmy do jakiejś dziury w jaskini. Astrid - Czyli wy.... Czkawka - Wy będziecie mieć małe? Szczerbatek - Wrrrrrrrrr. Astrid - Wichura tak się cieszę! Czkawka - Brawo stary. Widziałem jak Astrid uśmiecha się sama do siebie. W końcu wyszliśmy z Smoczego Sanktuarium i polecieliśmy do domu. Tak minął miesiąc. Wichura i Szczerbatek no i my lataliśmy codziennie do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Perspektywa narratora Dzisiaj miały wykluć się małe smoczęta. Astrid i Czkawka czekali już od godziny. W krótce jaja zaczęły pękać, a z nich wyszły smoczki. Czkawka - Czy to......? Astrid - Dwie Nocne Furie! Wichura postarałaś się! Ty też Szczerbatku! Szczerbatek i Wichura - Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Czkawka - I jest jeden Śmiertnik Zębacz. To tak. Nocne Furie to chłopcy, a Śmiertnik to dziewczyna. Astrid - Jak je nazwiemy? Czkawka - To może Piorun i Ząb? Astrid - Ok. A ją może Strzała. Czkawka - To mamy imiona. 16. Małe smoczki Mminął tydzień odkąd Piorun, Ząb i Strzała są na Berk. Wichura i Szczerbatek pilnują ich ciągle. Oczywiście czasami latają razem z Astrid i Czkawką. Dzisiaj małżeństwo miało iść do rodziców Czkawki. Czkawka - Cześ tato. Cześć mamo. Valka - Cześć. Siadajcie. Stoick - I jak tam u Szczerbatka i Wichury? Astrid - A dobrze. Małe nie sprawiają problemów. Czkawka - Są grzeczne i słuchają rodziców. Stoick - Ciekawe czy wasze maleństwo będzie was słuchać. Astrid - Jak to? Valka - Ojcowi chodziło o to jak będziecie je mieć. Czkawka - Już myślałem, że Astrid mi czegoś nie powiedziała. Astrid - Bardzo śmieszne! Czkawka - No dobra. Ale to byłoby śmieszne. Valka - Proszę. Jedzcie. Wszyscy zjedli, a po obiedzie do domu wodza przyszli jeźdźcy. Sączysmark - Wodzu wszystko gotowe! Czkawka - Na co? Stoick - Zapomniałeś? Dzisiaj zostajesz wodzem. Czkawka - To dzisiaj? Valka - Tak. Astria - No to chodź wodzu! Wszyscy wyszli do Twierdzy. Czekała tam już Gothi i cała wioska łącznie ze smokami. Czkawka podszedł do szamanki i uklęknął. Gothi narysowała mu popiołem znak, a po chwili chłopak był już wodzem Wandali. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć z radości i gratulować Czkawce. Po chwili podszedł do niego Stoick. Stoick - Jakby coś to zawsze mogę ci pomóc. Czkawka - Dziękuję tato. Śledzik - No i wszystko tak jak powinno być jest. Heathera - Masz rację. Szpadka - Ale my się nic nie zmieniliśmy! Astrid - To prawda! To co? Smocze Wyścigi? Sączysmark - A jakby inaczej! Jeźdźcy wyszli z Twierdzy i polecieli się przygotować. Na środku siedział Czkawka, a obok niego Stoick, Valka, Pyskacz, Gothi i Sączyślin. Pyskacz - Gotowi do startu, start! Zawodnicy wyruszyli. Astrid była pierwsza za nią Sączysmark, później Śledzik, a za nim Bliźniaki. Czkawka wstał, by pogratulować swojej żonie. Czkawka - Czy ty raz przegrałaś? Astrid - Nie i nie mam zamiaru. Czkawka - Gratuluję. Wódz pocałował dziewczynę. Dwa tygodnie później na Berk przypłynął statek, a z pokładu wyszły znajome twarze. To były Elen i Amel. 17. Nowe mieszkanki na Berk Dziewczyny podeszły do jeźdźców. Przytulili się, a Amel zapytała w końcu: Amel - Czy tu coś się zmieniło? Czkawka - Po za tym, że zamiast Smoczej Akademii są Smocze Wyścigi i ja i Astrid jesteśmy małżeństwem to nic. Elen - Jesteście małżeństwem? To świetnie! Astrid - Też się cieszę. Amel - Mamy do was prośbę. Czkawka - Jaką? Elen - Możemy tutaj zamieszkać? Czkawka - Jasne! Elen - A co na to twój tata? Valka - Stoick na to nic, bo Czkawka został wodzem. Amel - Dziękujemy! Astrid - To może zamieszkacie w moim starym domu? Elen - Jeśli to nie problem... Astrid - Jasne, że nie. To co? Idziemy was rozpakować? Amel - Ale czy Drago i Dagur nas tu nie znajdą? Czkawka - Jakby to powiedzieć? Dagur szybko nie przypłynie, a Drago zginął. Elen - Jak to? Szpadka - Normalnie. Sami to widzieliśmy! Mieczyk - To był piękny widok! Amel - Jasne. Astrid pomogła Elen i Amel zanieść ich rzeczy do domu Astrid. Następnego dnia Amel i jej siostra zwiedzały wioskę. Tak mijały tygodnie, a Heathera poleciała odwiedzić rodziców i zostać na Wyspie Łupieżców przez kilka dni. Czkawka jako wódz zajmował się wioską i trochę zaniedbywał Astrid. Dzisiaj postanowił jej to wynagrodzić. Czkawka - Dzisiaj mój tata zgodził się mnie zastąpić. To co powiesz na przejażdżkę? Astrid - Dzisiaj jestem zmęczona. A po zatem źle się czuję. Czkawka - Wszystko jest ok? Astrid - Tak. Pójdę się położyć. Czkawka - Ale jutro pójdziesz do Gothi? Astrid - Tak. Przepraszam, że dzisiaj nie polecę. Czkawka - Nic się nie stało. Jak nie dzisiaj to kiedy indziej. Następnego dnia Czkawka poszedł do ojca, by poradzić się co się dzieje z Astrid. Ale nie zastał go w domu, więc poszedł pomagać w wiosce. Gdy wrócił, w domu nie było Astrid. Poszedł do domu jego rodziców sprawdzić czy jest tam. Nie mylił się. 18. Wspaniała nowina Dziewczyna siedziała i płakała, a Valka pocieszała ja. Przestraszony wódz podbiegł do swojej żony i ją przytulił. Czkawka - Co się dzieje Astrid? Valka - Powiedz mu. Czkawka - O czym? Astrid - Bo....bo...nie mogę. Valka - Astrid jest w ciąży. Czkawka - Co?! Astrid! To wspaniale! Astrid - Cieszysz się? Czkawka - Jakbym nie mógł? Kocham cię! Czkawka przytulił bardzo mocno Astrid. Chłopak powiadomił ojca, że chce cos ogłosić w Twierdzy. Wieczorem wszyscy byli w Twierdzy. Nawet smoki i jeźdźcy. Czkawka wyszedł na środek i zaczął mówić. Czkawka - Jak wiecie jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Z powodu, że mam rodzinę, przyjaciół, Szczerbatka i moją ukochaną żonę. Ale dzisiaj jest nowy powód do świętowania. Śledzik - Jaki? Sączysmark - Właśnie! Mów o co chodzi! Czkawka - Dowiedziałem się, że Astrid jest w ciąży. Stoick - Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! Szpadka - Gratulacje! Mieczyk - A chłopczyk czy dziewczynka? Szpadka - Jeszcze go nie ma! Mieczyk - A skąd wiesz? Może jest. Szpadka - Nie ma! Mieczyk - Jest! Szpadka - Nie ma! Astrid - Szpadka ma rację. Nie ma. Nagle do Astrid podszedł jej mąż i jego rodzice. Stoick przytulił dziewczynę, która tylko uśmiechnęła się. Czkawka - Łał....fajne uczucie. Stoick - A jak myślałeś?! Valka - Twój ojciec ostatni raz był taki szczęśliwy jak dowiedział się, że ty się pojawisz. Stoick - I było warto! Czkawka - To my może już pójdziemy. Astrid jest zmęczona. Astrid - Trochę. Ale najpierw trzeba...... Czkawka - Nic nie trzeba. Chodźmy spać. I tak minęły 2 miesiące. Astrid ciągle była markotna i nie dopuszczała nikogo do siebie. Czkawka rozumiał to i nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. Poszedł do Stoicka po radę. Stoick - Twoja mama miała tak samo. Czkawka - I jak to wytrzymywałeś? Stoick - Wiedziałem, że to jej w krótce przejdzie. Musisz być cierpliwy. Ona cię potrzebuje. Czkawka - Dzięki. Ty zawsze wiesz jak pomóc. Dobra, to ja idę. Chłopak wyszedł i poszedł do domu. Astrid siedziała już z obiadem. Czkawka pocałował ja na przywitanie i usiadł. Czkawka - I jak tam My'Lady? Astrid - To co zawsze. Nudy i jeszcze raz nudy. Czkawka - Może pomóc ci w czymś? Astrid - Jak chcesz. Czkawka - Pewnie. To w czym mam ci pomóc? Astrid - Możesz dzisiaj nakarmić smoki? Czkawka - Jasne. Między Czkawką i Astrid było jak dawniej. Astrid stała się weselsza i silniejsza. Młody wódz był zadowolony. Ale do czasu. 19. Kłótnia Minęło pół roku. Pewnego dnia Czkawka wrócił do domu i zastał tam zdenerwowaną Astrid. Ledwo co wszedł, a wojowniczka naskoczyła na niego. Astrid - Gdzieś ty był! Czkawka - Ale o co chodzi? Astrid - Czekam na ciebie już o godziny, a ty sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodzisz do domu! Czkawka - Astrid uspokój się. Astrid - Jak mam się uspokoić?! Czkawka - O co ci chodzi?! Astrid - O to, że cię ciągle nie ma! Czkawka - Jestem wodzem! Wychodząc za mnie wiedziałaś co cię czeka! Astrid - To po co za ciebie wychodziłam?! Czkawka - Właśnie! Dlaczego?! Astrid - Mam już dość! Dziewczyna wyszła zatrzaskując drzwi. Czkawka był tak zdenerwowany, że nie miał ochoty nic dzisiaj robić. Następnego dnia. Astrid jeszcze nie wróciła do domu. Chłopak zaczął się o nią martwić. Szybko poszedł do domu jego rodziców. Niestety jej tam nie było. Czkawka - Gdzie ona może być? Valka - A jest Wichura? Czkawka - Jest. Stoick - To daleko nie odeszła. Czkawka - Może polecę na Plażę Thora. Szczerbek! Lecimy! Młody wódz szybko poleciał na Plażę. Zobaczyła tam wijącą się z bólu dziewczynę. Chłopak szybko podbiegł do niej. Czkawka - Astrid! Co się dzieje? Astrid - Pomocy! Czkawka leć po pomoc! Czkawka - Chodź do wioski. Astrid - Ja nie dam rady! Czkawka - Dasz. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Po kilku minutach byli już na Berk. Czkawka szybko poleciał po pomoc. Valka ułożyła Astrid w starym pokoju Czkawki, a sam wódz poleciał po Gothi. Szamanka weszła do pokoju, do którego wpuszczono tylko Czkawkę. Poród trwał już 2 godziny. Astrid - Czkawka! Coś ty mi zrobił?! Czkawka - Spokojnie. Jestem tu. Astrid - Ja już nie mogę! Jestem zmęczona! Valka - Dasz radę. Wierzymy w ciebie. Gothi na chwilę odsunęła sie i zaczęła coś bazgrać. Valka, gdy to przeczytała wytrzeszczyła oczy. Czkawka - Mamo? Co się dzieje? Valka - Chodź na chwilę. Chłopak posłusznie podszedł do swojej mamy. Valka wyszeptała mu na ucho: Valka - Gothi pisze, że Astrid jest zmęczona i nie wie czy da radę. Czkawka - Co to znaczy? Valka - Astrid może nie przeżyć. Czkawka - Co? Wódz szybko podbiegł do dziewczyny, która ledwo oddychała. Czkawka - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Astrid - Jakby coś to zaopiekuj się........aaaaaaaa! Dziewczyna zemdlała. Ale przed tym usłyszała płacz dziecka. 20. Cudowne zakończenie Perspektywa Astrid Umarłam! No pięknie! Zaraz! Mogę otworzyć oczy. Czy ja jestem w Valhalli? To przecież.....pokój Czkawki. Chciałam wstać, ale czułam ogromny ból w brzuchu. Nagle do pokoju weszła Valka. Valka - Astrid! Przytuliła mnie bardzo mocno. Gdy mnie puściła, musiałam zapytać się gdzie jest Czkawka. Astrid - A gdzie jest Czkawka? Valka - Zaraz przyjdzie. Zajmuje się małym. Astrid - Czyli to chłopiec? Valka - Tak. Nie ma jeszcze imienia. Czkawka czeka, aż się obudzisz. Astrid - A co, by było gdybym się nie obudziła? Valka - Czkawka wierzy, że się obudzisz. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Czkawka. Prawie zemdlał na mój widok. Podszedł do mnie i mnie mocno pocałował. Czkawka -Ty żyjesz...ty naprawdę żyjesz. Astrid - Zawsze będę przy was. A gdzie mały? Czkawka - U nas w domu. Tata się nim zajmuje. Astrid - Jak go nazwiemy? Czkawka - Jak ty byś chciała? Astrid - Ty wybierz. Valka - Astrid ma rację. Czkawka - To może Ahen? Astrid - Pięknie. Perspektywa narratora Tak minął tydzień. Astrid w końcu mogła zobaczyć swojego synka. Pierwszy raz zobaczy coś co łączy ją z Czkawką. Małżeństwo weszło do domu i poszli do sypialni. Tam stała drewniana kołyska. Astrid podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła chlopca o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Astrid - Piękny. Czkawka - Tak jak ty. To co Ahen? Poznaj mamę. Astrid - Ciekawe jaki ma charakter. Czkawka - Jeśli po nas obojgu to będzie uparty jak nikt. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Stoick z Valką. Stoick - I jak? Jak tam mój wnusiu? Czkawka - A dobrze. Valka - Dzisiaj w Twierdzy odbędzie się przyjęcie z okazji powrotu Astrid do nas i narodzenia Ahena. Astrid - Dobrze. Przyjdziemy. Wieczorem wszyscy byli w Twierdzy. Jeźdźcy od razu podeszli do Ahena i go oglądali. Szpadka - Jaki śliczny! Sączysmark - Ej Szpadka. Propozycja nadal aktualna. Szpadka - Weźcie go walnijcie ode mnie! Mieczyk - Ale na serio. Jest taki słodki. Śledzik - Podobny do was. Astrid - Szkoda, że nie ma tu Heathery. Nagle podeszły do nich Amel, Elen i Pyskacz. Elen - Heathera za tydzień wraca. To będzie miała niespodziankę. Amel - Ale ma piękne oczy. Elen - A jakie włosy! Pyskacz - Normalnie cały mały Czkawka! Małżeństwo pocałowało się, a później wszyscy zaczęli się bawić. I tak mijało życie na Berk. Czkawka i Astrid zostali na zawsze razem i nic ich nie rozdzieli. A co do pozostałych jeźdźców. Sączysmark w końcu poderwał Szpadkę, a Mieczyk i Śledzik ciągle szukają tej jedynej. Hetahera, gdy dowiedziała się o narodzinach Ahena zamieszkała na zawsze na Berk. I tak już było na zawsze. ' THE END' Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Zapraszam na mojego drugiego bloga, który pojawi się też wieczorem. Nazywa się "Przeznaczona miłość." Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Godziny wpisów od 15:30 do 17:00 :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach